


They Love Him

by moguanshan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, I'm Going To Get So Much Hate For This, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguanshan/pseuds/moguanshan
Summary: "Wow," Tian whispers after a second, placing a hand on the older man's arm to stand up, "Do we need to talk?"Cheng nods, tears welling up in his eyes.He never thought he'd need to say this."It's not just sex anymore."





	They Love Him

"Cheng."

 

Silence. Or rather, just nothing.

 

"You can stay if you want."

 

And it's those words that land He Cheng's naked chest pressed up against Guan Shan's back, arms wrapped around both the redhead and his brother, both of the latter fast asleep.

 

His precious younger brother, whose lips have been around his cock more than 50 times, Mo, who's his cute little high school boyfriend with a perfect ass. He Cheng remembers a time when Tian would have called him gross for thinking that Mo Guan Shan was cute.

 

Maybe he is a little gross.

 

That's what worries him.

 

Because even with two people he loves in bed with him, He Cheng still can't bring himself to justify his feelings. 

 

One, that's incest.

 

Two, all of this is illegal. 

 

Illegal. That's the word that rings in his head at night. Not like he hasn't done plenty of illegal things in the past, committed dozens of crimes, no: it's because this time the crime is personal. He Cheng would be arrested by himself for this. He'd be arrested for falling in love with his brother and another boy still in lower education, both underage, both perfect in every single way, to He Cheng at least. 

 

"God..." Cheng whispered to himself, the word seeming to echo in the darkness.

 

"Why aren't you asleep?" He Tian mutters nearly inaudibly, and He Cheng nearly jumps out of the bed and runs home.

 

"Oh, I didn't-"

 

"You didn't know I was awake, yeah. What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, go to sleep." 

 

He Tian stares at him a moment, before his eyes flutter shut again, and soon his deep breathing fills the air once more.

 

He Cheng sighs in relief and does the same, awake for at least another two hours before he's finally taken by the drowsiness.

 

\--

 

He wakes up the next morning alone, and panics.

 

He Cheng throws off the soiled covers, pulling on his underwear before practically flying into the kitchen. There are He Tian and Mo Guan Shan, talking and eating breakfast. Mo is the first to notice him, turning around and smiling coyly. 

 

He Cheng rolls his eyes at the gesture; Feigned innocence from either of these two boys is so ridiculous at this point.

 

"Good morning," He mumbles, walking over and ruffling Tian's hair fondly before grabbing a piece of bacon off the platter on the table.

 

"You know, Guan Shan was just about to leave. You made it right on time," He Tian says, smirking a bit.

 

"Ah, I must have. It's my instincts, that's all," Cheng says to Mo, winking. Guan Shan chuckles and picks his bag up off the floor, pressing himself to Cheng's chest in a tight hug before turning to He Tian and kissing him, hard.

 

The passion makes He Cheng's stomach do somersaults. 

 

And then he's just standing there, staring at the two even after they break apart, and he feels like a kid again, excluded from a silly game being played at school.

 

He doesn't turn away even after Mo looks back at him, melting into a pool of embarrassment that He Cheng hasn't seen since the first time they were all together. 

 

"Cheng..." Tian says, knowing. Knowing that He Cheng wants to be kissed and loved, too, almost warning him not to get that closely involved. Only Tian and Guan Shan had ever kissed, not even during sex had either of them kissed Cheng, and he'd never make that move himself.

 

Mo averts his eyes for a moment but then steps a bit closer, twiddling his thumbs before gripping Cheng's face.

 

And it was as simple as that. Their lips were pressed together, hard, unmoving but full of care, and maybe even love. Mo pulls away, feebly waving goodbye with his head down and then fast-walking to the door, leaving just as fast as the kiss was.

 

Cheng has to grip the chair as soon as he's out of sight, afraid that he'll go soft and weak and pliable in front of his brother. He knows that his face couldn't be any redder, and that his breathing is more than heavy enough for He Tian to hear.

 

"Wow," Tian whispers after a second, placing a hand on the older man's arm to stand up, "Do we need to talk?"

 

Cheng nods, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

He never thought he'd need to say this.

 

"It's not just sex anymore."

 

He Tian is silent, then kisses him just as hard as Guan Shan had. He has his hands on the back of his brother's neck and Cheng is so light headed from the pleasure that he has to pull away.

 

"I know, Cheng."

 

"I'm disgusting."

 

"No..." He Tian responds quietly, but strongly.

 

"I love you."

 

Tian nods.

 

"And I love Guan Shan."

 

He nods again, hesitating a bit this time. 

 

"I'm so...sorry...for putting you right here, Tian. It's so wrong," Cheng tells him, blinking away the tears and sighing.

 

"No, don't say that."

 

"It's only true."

 

"I mean...you don't have to be sorry."

 

Cheng looks up again, and places a palm on Tian's cheek gentler than he ever has before, and somehow knows what's going to come out of his brother's mouth before he hears it. 

 

"We love you too."

 

And all is well, for now, He Cheng doesn't have to think of anything more than the happiness that phrase gives him. 

 

_They love him._

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me for this okay otherwise i'll fucking orphan this shit
> 
> but if you don't hate me after reading please do leave some nice comments


End file.
